


Hints of Sandalwood

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two members who 'supposedly' dislike each other end up alone in the Grey Area? Written for Xigbar/Demyx day 2012. Pairing Xig/Dem. Rated M for: PWP, lemon. Gift fic. Originally published on ff.net on 2/9/12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints of Sandalwood

**Happy Xigbar/Demyx day!! This is, without a doubt, PWP. I hope you’ll enjoy it. ^_^ All properties belong to Squeenix. Dedicated to my friend, Jane.**

* * *

 

***

 

The Grey Area was quiet, with only two people hanging out, both on opposite sides of the room. One was reading a newspaper, while the other was strumming their sitar, humming a tune to himself quietly. The rest of the Organization was dispersed on missions, including the Superior’s go-to person. Both the Freeshooter and Melodious Nocturne had finished their assignments and had RTC’d. Neither of them had said a word to the other as they sat in the same room together, but both were hyper aware of the other’s presence.

Demyx had had a habit of constantly bumping into the older man in the most awkward situations, whether it be walking in on him in the communal shower, or accidentally going into his room, thinking it was his own. It had happened more often than not, but the Freeshooter was always kind to him, never bothering him, never making fun of how clueless he was. But, if Demyx were to be honest, well, as honest as a Nobody without feelings could be, he would have told the older man it was all an act. For, you see, Demyx was very bright, but he enjoyed playing the part of being oblivious. He had found the older man fascinating, and quite honestly, could not seem to get the man off of his mind.

“You know, you don’t have to play so quiet,” Xigbar interrupted his train of thought. Turning around to look at the man across the way, Demyx stayed silent. “I mean, it’s nice. Your music. I don’t mind you playing a bit louder. Fills the emptiness of this room.”

Demyx turned back around and looked at his sitar. “But...you’re always telling me to shut up.” It was true. The older man was constantly telling him to be quiet in the Grey Area. He couldn’t understand what the man’s change of attitude was.

“Kid, I say that when there are more than just the two of us in here. It’s difficult to hear others talking when you’re busying playing and singing.” Xigbar folded his newspaper and set it on the small coffee table in front of the couch. “But it’s just you and me. So, I don’t mind.”

The Melodious Nocturne sighed. He stood up and made Arpeggio disappear. “It’s fine. I was finished anyway. Sorry to have bothered you.” He put up his defense automatically, not really processing what the older man was saying.

“You alright?” Xigbar asked, looking at him. “I thought you would like to hear me say that it was okay to play.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “When you always tell me to be quiet, it’s difficult for me to believe that you actually want to hear me play. It’s fine. I’m done. I’ll leave you alone.” He began to walk out of the Grey Area, heading down the hallway.

“Wait a second,” Xigbar was suddenly behind him, tapping him on his shoulder. “Look, kid. I’m not the ogre you think that I am. I do enjoy listening to you play. Why don’t you believe me?”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just...” Demyx sighed. “Look, I’m trying to get away from you, okay? Why did you follow me?”

Xigbar took a step back. “Why are you trying to get away from me? I wasn’t doing anything.”

“I know that,” Demyx said. “It’s...never mind.” He began to walk back down the hallway, hoping that the older man would just leave him alone. Being so close to him when no one else was around was driving him crazy. He could smell the man’s aftershave, the aroma of sandalwood filling his nostrils, causing his brain to malfunction as it began to imagine scenarios where he could be closer to the older man, kissing...touching him...He shook his head and opened his bedroom door.

The Freeshooter did not appreciate being brushed off. Without Demyx realizing it, the older man followed him into his room. “Look. Did I do something to make you upset?” Xigbar closed the door.

“W-What are you doing??” Demyx squeaked, unable to understand why Xigbar was standing in his bedroom, the door now closed. “Who said you could come in here?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Xigbar smirked. “So, you can waltz into my bedroom any time you like, and I can’t do the same? At least we were talking before I walked in here. You never grace me with a conversation when you randomly pop your head into my room.”

Demyx let out another squeak, shocked that the man would bring that up. “I always forget!”

“Sure you do,” Xigbar kept the smirk on his face. “I’m not an idiot, kid. Our rooms aren’t even that close to one another.” He walked over to where Demyx was standing. Demyx tried to move away from him, but bumped into his bed, falling down onto his mattress. Xigbar kept getting closer and closer. “Why are you trying to run away from me? I’m just talking to you, Demyx.”

His aqua-marine eyes grew wide. “What...what did you just call me??”

“Would you rather I keep calling you kid?” Xigbar said, setting his knee on the bed.

“No....” Demyx said, watching as the man lowered himself down onto his bed. “What are you doing?”

Xigbar didn’t say anything. He just moved closer and closer to him. “I don’t see you pushing me away...”

Demyx was at a loss for words. The older man was right. He wasn’t putting up that much of a struggle as the man situated himself on his bed, laying across it in the same fashion he had accidentally positioned himself in. He let out another squeak as Xigbar’s hand found his way to be on his hip, making his body turn to face him. “Xigbar...” He couldn’t process his thoughts fast enough. Before he could say another word, the older man’s lips made contact with his own.

His eyes shut automatically as the older man began to kiss him, the softness of his lips not at all what he expected. He breathed deeply, moaning softly as that heady scent of sandalwood pierced his nostrils, making his mind go blank. Parting his lips, inviting Xigbar into his mouth, he let out another soft sigh as the older man took his silent invitation. Demyx’ entire body shivered as their tongues touched, both moaning in appreciation at how it felt. Xigbar pushed his tongue further into Demyx’ mouth, the dusty blonde all too willing to succumb to the older man’s desire.

They broke off the kiss to breathe, both gasping for air. Demyx was stunned. He didn’t know what to say or what to think. He stared into Xigbar’s amber eye, not knowing what was going to happen next. He saw that the man was looking back at him, just as intently, not saying a word. Demyx let out a soft sigh as Xigbar lowered his head, brushing his clean-shaven cheek against his own.

“What is it?” Xigbar said, speaking in a dulcet tone.

The Melodious Nocturne let out a soft giggle. “If I tell you, you’ll just make fun of me.”

“And what makes you think that your giggling will not make that happen regardless?” The Freeshooter smirked, placing a soft kiss against Demyx’ jawline, making him tilt his head backwards. “I’ll stop kissing you if you don’t tell me what you were going to say.”

The blonde let out a soft whine. “Nooooo...Don’t do that...” He felt himself blush as he listened to Xigbar chuckle. “I was just thinking about how nice you smell. Whatever aftershave you use, it smells so wonderful.” He took a deep breath, just breathing in the man’s natural and enhanced musk, thanks to that aftershave.

“Do you like it?” Xigbar asked, placing another soft kiss on Demyx’ jawline. “I never took you for someone that liked that sort of thing.”

Tilting his head back more, Demyx let out another soft moan. “There are...a lot of things...that might surprise you...about me...”

“I’m surprised that you let me kiss you like that,” Xigbar said, lifting his head to look into his eyes.

Demyx wrapped his arms around the older man’s back. “What’s even more surprising is that you were the one to kiss me, and not the other way around. None of my fantasies are ever like that. It’s always me making the move onto you.” He bit his lower lip, hoping that Xigbar would not be offended by what he had just told him.

“You fantasize about me?” Xigbar asked, clearly shocked. He rolled off of Demyx, making it so the blonde could sit up on the bed.

He gave a small nod of his head. “Is that...is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” Xigbar said. He leaned his head back down and kissed Demyx softly, keeping the kiss sweet and tender. Demyx melted back down into the bed, opening his mouth quicker this time, anxious to feel the other man’s tongue against his own. He was quite pleased at how good a kisser Xigbar was.

Xigbar’s hand went to his cloak, unzipping it slowly as their lips caressed one another, their tongues melding together in an erotic dance of dominance. Neither was willing to give up to the other, which only intensified their passionate embrace. Once Demyx felt his cloak fall open, he moved his shoulders, making it fall off of his body and onto his bed. Their lips still connected, Demyx reached up and began to unzip the older man’s cloak, enjoying how the man’s muscles felt underneath his hands. Xigbar’s cloak fell open, and he struggled to get out of it, trying to keep their kiss going. However, his cloak was not cooperating, so he quickly pulled away, breaking off the kiss to throw the garment to the floor.

“Nice,” Demyx giggled, enjoying this new side of Xigbar. “I never figured you were wearing color underneath your cloak.”

The man had on a bright red shirt, which was fitted to his muscular form. “What? What’s wrong with some color?” Xigbar reached down and ran his hand along Demyx’ chest. “Not all of us can look as good as you in that tight tank top of yours.”

“I don’t look good,” Demyx said quietly, blushing profusely. He couldn’t believe that Xigbar had said that. He never thought of himself like that. He just wore what he had been told to wear. And his dresser was full of white ribbed tank tops.

Xigbar lowered his head and spoke into his ear. “Yes, you do. You look sexy as fucking hell, Demyx.”

He shivered when he heard his name leave the man’s lips once more. Looking up into his amber eye, Demyx touched the black eye patch. “Do you...do you ever take it off?”

“I do when I’m alone,” Xigbar said. He placed a hand on the strap. “Would it make you more comfortable if I wasn’t wearing it?”

Demyx closed his eyes. “You can do whatever you want, Xigbar. I...It doesn’t bother me if you keep it on, or take it off. If it makes you more comfortable to keep it on, then keep it on.”

The man removed the small article of cloth and set it down on the ground. Hearing the sound of it being removed, Demyx opened his eyes and saw that there was still an eyeball in his socket, only it was a milky white, instead of it being amber, like the man’s left eye. “I can’t see out of it,” Xigbar said. “But since there’s still something there, I find it’s easier for the others to cope with just the eye patch.”

“It’s....not what I was expecting,” Demyx said, raising his hand up to touch the skin underneath the eye. He felt Xigbar shiver underneath his touch, creating his stomach to drop, pleased by this action.

Xigbar turned his head in towards Demyx’ hand. “What were you expecting?” He placed a gentle kiss on the Melodious Nocturne’s palm.

“An empty eye socket,” Demyx groaned low. Now it was his turn to lean forward and kiss the older man gently, enjoying being the leader for a moment.

After a few minutes, they broke off their kiss once more, panting softly. “You said...you’d...fantasized about me,” Xigbar’s lips had found their way to the side of Demyx’ neck, making the blonde’s body begin to turn to jelly. “Tell me one fantasy...”

“I....” Demyx moaned as Xigbar began to nibble on his skin. “Do you...do you want a sweet one...or a dirty fantasy...?”

The older man pressed his body against Demyx, making the both of them moan in unison. “Dirty...”

Turning to look at him, Demyx sat up. “Why don’t I just show you...?”

“I like the sound of that,” Xigbar nodded his head.

Standing up, Demyx quickly removed his boots and undid his pants, pulling them off with his boxers, unashamed of being completely naked in front of the one man that filled his head day and night. He figured it was now or never, so he seized the moment. He did not cover himself up, he wanted the older man to see just how excited he was, because of him.

Xigbar moaned low, looking at him. “Is this...what you wanted to show me...?”

Demyx sat back down on the bed. He shook his head. Turning to face his headboard, he placed his hands on top, and looked back at Xigbar, sticking his ass out towards the man. Xigbar let out another low groan. “I want you....” Demyx said, his voice filled with want and need.

“You want me...?” Xigbar said, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Demyx’ right ass cheek, squeezing the soft skin within his palm. “Fuck, your skin is so smooth...”

He let out a low moan, pushing back against his hand. “Get...undressed...”

The bed shifted as Xigbar stood up to remove his own boots and pants. Still gripping the headboard, Demyx looked back at him and moaned at the sight. The man was at full attention, his arousal more impressive at this length. He had taken peeks when he had seen him in the shower, but it wasn’t erect at that time. Seeing it now, bouncing with need, Demyx felt his own arousal begin to throb.

“Like what you see?” Xigbar asked, kneeling back down on the bed.

Demyx nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Xigbar’s groin. “Gaia, yes...”

“It’s all for you,” Xigbar kissed the back of his neck, making Demyx lean his head forward. “Do I...do I need to prep you?” More gentle kisses along the back of his neck as Xigbar pushed his hair to the side.

Moaning softly, Demyx nodded. “Only....only a little...”

“Why only a little?” Xigbar asked, placing his right hand against Demyx’ mouth, continuing to place soft kisses on his neck.

He licked the fingers that were pressed against his lips, groaning softly. “I only like to be prepped a little...” He brought Xigbar’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently. He let out a low moan as Xigbar pressed his chest to his back, moving his fingers in and out of his mouth. Sucking on them gently, a part of Demyx wished it was another part of the man’s anatomy between his lips instead of his fingers, but he would take what he could get.

Xigbar pulled his fingers out of Demyx’ mouth and lowered his hand back down. Gently biting down on Demyx’ earlobe, Xigbar pushed his index finger against the smooth skin of Demyx’ entrance. “Spread your knees a little for me,” Xigbar whispered into his ear. Letting his legs spread apart just a bit more, Demyx let out a low groan as Xigbar pushed his finger deep inside of him. “Oh...my....you’re so tight,” Xigbar resumed placing soft kisses on the side of Demyx’ neck.

“It’s...been...a little while...” Demyx moaned, pushing back against the older man’s finger. Xigbar slipped another finger into him and began to scissor him gently, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. “Ahh....enough....” Demyx moaned, leaning his head forward more. “I...I want to feel you...”

Pulling his fingers from Demyx, Xigbar nodded his head. Making a quick decision, Demyx let go of the headboard and turned himself around. He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Xigbar’s arousal, sucking on the tip gently. “Aaah...” Xigbar moaned. “What...what are you...mmmm....doing.....?”

He pushed his lips past the tip, swallowing Xigbar’s arousal down his throat. He let his tongue rub up against the shaft, enjoying how the man kept pushing his hips forward. Demyx sucked on him more, breathing in that musky scent of his, that _manly_ scent. Before Xigbar got too into it, he pulled his head back, licking the man one last time before resuming his previous position. “I was making you wet for me,” Demyx said, his eyes sparkling.

“Fuck...” Xigbar said, shaking his head. The man placed himself at Demyx’ entrance, pushing just the tip inside of him. “You ready?” Xigbar’s voice was in his ear. Demyx nodded his head, gripping his headboard tightly.

The older man thrust his hips forward, pushing himself all the way inside of Dem yx’ body. The two let out loud moans as Xigbar continued to push deeper and deeper into Demyx. As soon as he was all the way in, he stopped moving his hips forward. Demyx panted softly, then began to push back against Xigbar, hoping that the man understood what he was trying to convey without words. Xigbar reached down and placed his hands on Demyx’ hips. “You want it fast?” He whispered, licking the shell of Demyx’ ear.

“And hard,” Demyx moaned low.

“Hang on tight.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Xigbar began to thrust his hips fast, thrusting deep into Demyx’ body. As he tightened his grip on the headboard, hearing Xigbar’s moans in his ear were enough to send him close to the edge with minimal penetration. Demyx rocked his hips back and forth, pushing the man deeper and deeper inside of him, as they set a frantic pace. He was vaguely aware of his headboard hitting the wall, but didn’t seem to care. All he wanted was to keep feeling the man behind him slam into him harder. He began to slip on his knees and then...”Ahhh!!” He screamed as Xigbar pushed hard against his sweet spot.

“Is that it right there?” Xigbar groaned, thrusting into that same spot over and over. “Is that the spot...that makes you...scream....?”

Moaning uncontrollably, Demyx nodded his head as he spread his legs just a little bit more, to feel him go just a little bit deeper. Each thrust made his head spin. He let out a loud scream as Xigbar’s left hand wrapped around his throbbing arousal.

“That’s it,” Xigbar moaned, stroking him hard with each thrust. “Demyx....”

Hearing his name was his undoing. Demyx shuddered hard as he let himself go, bucking his hips into the older man’s hand, as he felt Xigbar thrust one final time into him. Both men let out low groans as they came, one right after the other.

Demyx let go of the headboard and collapsed on the bed, Xigbar falling out of him naturally. Both men let out a low grunt at the loss of contact. Xigbar laid on the bed next to him, both panting together. “Was that...better than...your fantasy...?” Xigbar asked, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“Way...better...” Demyx giggled, unable to stop himself. He just felt so....relieved. At ease, now that that was over. “Was it...okay...?”

Xigbar turned so that the two were looking into each other’s eyes. “It was wonderful.” He placed a soft kiss on Demyx’ lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” Demyx asked, shaking his head. “No reason to say that. I told you I fantasize about you, silly.” He grinned. “Just...don’t tease me about it, okay? Can this just stay between the two of us?”

The older man nodded his head. “Of course. Do you want me to go?” He began to sit up.

“No...don’t. Let me fall asleep to your wonderful smell?” Demyx asked, resting against the man’s chest. He took a deep breath, smiling as he began to drift off. “I promise...not to snore...” He began to snore softly.

Xigbar shook his head and chuckled. “Sure, Demyx” He wrapped his arm around him, and just listened to him sleep. 

 

 


End file.
